My Own Kind
by Mrs.Potter-Black-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Fem!Harry: What if The "BWL" wasn't James Jr.? What is it was his sister, Rose? What if Rose had a different type of magic, because she wasn't a "witch"? What if her parents sent her to the Dursleys? What if she use her magic to go to "Her Kind"
1. A Wish Changes It All

_**Prologue: A Wish Changes it all! **_

_**IF YOU HAVE READ THIS ONCE BEFORE, GO TO BOTTOM FOR CHANGES AND VOTE INFO!

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**__** What is The Child who lived wasn't James Jr.? What is it was his sister, Rose? What if Rose had a different type of magic, because she wasn't a "witch"? What if her parents sent her to the Dursleys? What if she use her magic to go to "her Kind"? **_

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned this, would I be writing this story for you? No, I would be watching all the Deathly Hallows fun!

* * *

**

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Spells

_**Wish Magic**

* * *

**_

"YOU FREAK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK A GLASS?" Yelled Vernon to his seven year old niece.

Though, this poor little girl didn't look a day over five in her Aunt's old dresses, she was seven years old. She was underfed, under-loved, and over worked. She had not eaten in five days, was feeling sick and dropped a glass. This poor little girl, who didn't know her name was "Rose Violet Potter" (instead of freak) until she was five and a half, had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Little Rose was short, scrawny red-head. She had natural black high-lights. Also, her bright green eyes that once lit up a room. She was a bit of a clone of her Mother; other had her Father's ears, nose, and cheek bones. Now, her eyes were dull, almost dead inside.

Rose froze, knowing what was coming.

"I-im Sor-r-ry Uncle! I-I por-miss tt-o cle-an it up, plea-se!" She stammered out, praying to anyone to help her. Her Aunt wouldn't meet her eyes. Then Rose smelled alcohol on Vernon's breath and knew she was a goner.

"So the little freak thinks she can do whatever she wants? Not get punished? Eat _MY_ food! Live in _MY _house! You will earn your keep! Or better yet, GO BACK TO YOUR _OWN KIND_!" he began to slap her, hard. She fell over easy, not haven eaten in so long. She got kicked and punched in the stomach.

After ten minutes of this, he grabbed her and threw her into her cupboard. Young Rose just curled up into a little ball, wondering what she had done to deserve this.

* * *

_Dream Flashes_

_A woman in red hair hugging her and singing. Mother?_

_A man with black hair and glasses, cooing. Father?_

_A baby boy sucking on his thumb. Brother?_

_A man, with me tugging his long black hair, laughing. Paddy?_

_A slightly sickly man, smiling and tickling me. Moony?_

_An evil man talking to her. Green light coming toward her. Pain._

_Old Man holding up Brother. A witch telling Mother and Father "She's a Squib". Mother and Father sending me away. Aunt murmuring to her "I wish I could help. It would be ten times worse for us both if i did."  
_

_Dream Flashes end

* * *

_

Rose shot up, having dreamed those dreams before; but never together. Rose remembered magic; her parents did it enough around her as a baby. She remembered family. _Why did mother and father leave me? Where are Moony and Paddy? _

_I-, I hate it here. Maybe Uncle is right. I...__** I wish I was with my own kind! With who would love me!**_

Rose suddenly disappeared from the cupboard, at the same time, a trinket in Dumbledore's office stopped puffing smoke (but he was too busy adding truth serum and calming drought to the lemon drops to notice), a magic detector in the ministry exploded (the worker on duty assumed some powerful wizard just turned 17 and ignored it), and ALL magical people and beings could now see Number 4 (though they really don't care… yet). All and all, no one would know until it was far too late.

* * *

_****Wish Magic is where Magic kids wish something and it happens. You can only use it as a child with "Accidental" magic because of children's wishes are innocent and believable, like "I wish my teddy bear was here" or "I wish I had a cookie."**_

_**Before this, Rose's wishes were "I wish Mummy would take me back" or "I wish Padfoot was here". Magic could take her away but not bring others to her. **_

**Well? Is it good? A short, prologue, the real chapters will be longer.

* * *

**

_**NEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEW**_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE GOING ONE OF TWO WAYS:**_

_**Rose will be a Veela or **_

_**Rose will be a Metamorphmagus-**_

_**I've got the first 2 chapters of each written but you guys must vote on which one you want.**_

_**A poll will be on my profile, though if you have problems you can vote in a review. The poll will close after it has 3 or 5 votes. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Veela

_**Chapter One: Veela

* * *

**_

_**Note:**__** I'm changing Fleur and Gabrielle's ages/years. Gabrielle is the same age as Rose, Fleur is four years older.**_

_**A/N: I only got 1 vote and 1 reviews but I though, 'Maybe with more chapters, more people will read!**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to kodotoad , thanks for the review!

* * *

  
**_

**Disclaimer: ****Yeah, I own Harry Potter, all the books, posters, movies, and other fun stuff. Did I mention I married Voldemort, Harry, Malfoy, and Sirius? No? I don't? I don't even own a copy of the books because the copies I have I stole from my brother? Oh well~!

* * *

  
**

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Spells/French

_**Rose's Special Magic

* * *

**_ Rose opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her cupboard or the kitchen, if fact this didn't look like there Aunt's house at all! She looked closer; it looked like she was in rich person's dining room at all.

Suddenly she heard a gasp. To her left, there were two beautiful girls; one around her age, the other a big girl! They were both looking at her looking at her. Rose squeaked in surprise and curled up in a ball. The girls said something to her but, she only partly understood. This was strange, because they were not speaking English. She heard them call out for their Mother. She quickly walked in the room and the girls pointed to her.

"Hello little one." said the woman. Rose looked at her.

"Why can I understand you?" She asked. The women quietly gasped.

"I'm speaking French."

"Really?" Rose said before gasping. She had to! "Is this magic?"She asked. The women nodded.

"Yes little one. You must be a witch. No, not a bad one like the movies."

"I see. Are you a witch?" Rose asked, slightly remembering her parents

"Not per say. I am a Veela. We are magical as well. We have powers like beauty. Hm, you must be from England. How did you get here?"

"Well, I wished myself here, to my own kind who would love me. Does that mean I'm a Veela?" asked Rose. The woman froze in shock. Then she smiled at Rose.

"Maybe. My name is Apolline; these are my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle. Would you like some lunch?" asked Apolline. Rose smiled at them all.

"My name is Rose. Which is weird because I hate the color pink*****!" Rose giggled along with the other girls. As they talked, the girls found they have a lot in common and chatted happily. Fleur and Gabrielle (better known as Gabby) didn't have many friends, being rich and Veelas (Rose learned that Fleur would be going to Beauxbatons come fall and was pretty nerves), while Rose's family kept people away.

They had a yummy lunch which Rose ate like there was no tomorrow. Apolline frowned and took Rose aside.

"Honey, how did you live before? Why did you 'wish to be with your own kind'?" Apolline asked. Rose frowned, before deciding on the truth for once.

"My Aunt and Uncle weren't very nice to me. My parents left me there for not having enough magic. My Uncle…. Calls me a freak and…" Rose bit her lip and tears framed her eyes. Apolline pulled her into a hug. Rose stiffened before hugging her back.

"Rose, I know that this is hard for you but, has you family ever hit you?" Rose froze before nodding. "Listen, I will NEVER send you back there." Apolline told her, squeezing tighter. Rose nodded and walked over to Gabby.

"Honeys, I'm home!" yelled a voice. Fleur and Gabby raced toward him, giving huge hugs.

"Daddy! Come on, come see Rosie!" said Fleur.

"Yeah Daddy! She nice and she like flowers and teddies and dresses and…" Gabbed Gabby **(A/N: Tell me you never talked like that at seven :P)**

"Well then where is this Rosie?" He asked. Rose shyly stepped over.

"Hello, I'm Rose. Who are you? Are you a Veela too?" She politely asked. He smiled.

"I'm Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you Rose. No, I'm not a Veela, I'm what is called a Dormant Veela. All men with Veela blood are, along with some women. To have a Veela Baby, you must have two people with Dormant blood-which we believe might be your case-, two Veelas, or a Veela and a Dormant. If a Veela has a child with a normal witch or muggle, it becomes a Dormant Veela. The same if it's a male. 

"Would you mind if I did a test on you to see if you are Veela?" Matt said. Rose nodded. He mumbled a few words and Rose turned purple. She looked down at herself in shock. Gabby started giggling, followed by Fleur, Rose, and the adults.

"Well, I like this better then my first name. Violet is my middle name, and I like this much more**!" Rose laughed some more. Apolline smiled.

"What's your full name honey?" 

"Rose Violet Potter." The adults froze while the children looked confused. Rose sighed. "I remember flashes from when I was a baby. My brother is this "Boy who Lived", though, really isn't. I remember it hitting me, I still have the scar." Rose said, pushing up her bangs. They gasped a little at this.

"My parents never saw this. After an old man, Bumbley-door I think, told them it was my brother, they didn't bother to check. The fame got to their heads. They soon decided to have my brother's magic tested and decided to have mine check, thinking as the 'sister of the boy-who-lived', I must be powerful." A tear gathered in her eye. Matt bent down a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, with the test wizards use, it can't tell Veela from other things. You are not a Squib, you can even do normal Wizarding things! Though, from what my wife has told me, you might have some extra powers. There is one thing you may want to know, when abuse happens to a Veela, they often have dreams where Gods and Goddesses talk to them! 

"The Veela race was made by the Goddesses to be called to do their work, though they only choose the most deserving, responsible ones. If this happens, they may give you a mission, along with powers and items. A few times, they have been given the title "Mistress of" whatever god gave this to them. My Great-Great-Grandmother was a 'Mistress of Love'; Aphrodite gave her a mission to stop a man from turning evil by giving the man her love. Sadly, this mad the next few generations Dormant." Matt smiled at her. Rose nodded. Apolline took him out of the room for a minute, whispering quickly.

"Wow! That would be so cool if it happened to you! We could help you along the way!" Gabby exclaimed happily. Rose smiled at them.

"You guys are awesome! **I wish I could stay here forever**!" Rose said. Suddenly a little magic swirled around, the girls all gasped.

"Well, I think wishing may be one of you powers. We were talking about adopting you when magic started swirling around us and there were suddenly adoption papers on the desk and pens in our hands." Matt said. Rose gasped. In his hand there were signed papers. "If you sign here you can stay here as long as you want. I can always use another daughter and the girls would love another sister!" Rose quickly signed the paper. Then she squealed and ran over and hugged the girls. They began to bounce around the room, existed and happy.

_This is the best day of my life!

* * *

_

_That night's dream:_

_Rose looked around the room she was in. It was blackish in color and the sat a beautiful woman. She smiled at Rose_.

"_**Hello my little Rose. My name is Persephone, and I'm your Goddess. The fates have wronged you so I have come to apologize and ask for you help in a mission, you will get a happy life and powers out of this deal. Even thought I am technically a Goddess of spring, I double for Death because of my entrapment in the underworld.**_

"_**Your mission shall be to defeat that Dark lord, he keeps trying to cheat me, and I hate being cheated.**_ "_**I will be giving you the powers of Occlumenty (the protection of you mind), Control of all the elements, a gift of the true Seer, sense magic and aura, and Further your gift of tongues (to talk in different languages)- human and animal. **_

"_**You shall be come a "Mistress of Death" the last one being your ancestor. You know the story of 'The Three brothers'?" She asked. Rose nodded and she continued. "The truth is they were "The Three Sisters" and once my dear friends. After a fight, I tricked all but the last. Since you are the ancestor of one, you are of all so, the 'Deathly Hollows' are yours. When you wake, the cloak around you, the wand in your hand, the ring on your finger (I even got that stupid horcruxe off of it.)**_

"_**Lastly, to stop any government interference, you will awaken with the necklace of the gods on your neck. This along with the Hallows will show you are doing 'Death's work' and they shall not interfere." She finished and looked at Rose for her answer.**_

"_**I accept this mission."**_ "_**Good. Go ahead and wake up. Oh, by the way, for punishment for abandoning you, all Dormant Veela Blood has been removed from their family."**_

__ _**Dream End

* * *

**_

French

***"rose" means pink **

**** "violet" means purple**

**(This is funny to me, "Roses are red; Violets are blue;" shouldn't it be Rose is pink, violet is purple?)**

**Anyway, how was it? Did you see it coming? Did you like it?**

**THERE WILL BE A TIME-SKIP AHEAD! THERE WILL BE FLASH-BACK SCENES OF THE TIME BEFORE IT SKIPS TO SEVENTH YEAR AND A TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT! OVER VIEW FOR JAMES Jr.:**

**First year: **Voldemort got the stone but didn't use it right and broke it before he could get immortality. James was on the Quidditch team but sucked at flying and was stuck in the key room. Though, he told everyone he killed Voldy again.

**Second year: **Ginny told a friend about the book (Luna) and they gave it to Dumbledore to destroy, no snakes or petrifying. James Jr. claimed he helped by no one believed him (he couldn't tell anyone what the book looked like or who Ginny was).

**Third Year: **Azkaban escaped Peter tried to kill James Jr. but was arrested but James Sr. before any damage was done.

**Forth Year: **Death Eater DADA professor, tried to kill him. James Jr. almost died but was saved by Dumbles.

**Fifth Year: **Umbridge tried to take over the school but the twin turned her into a frog and… "Forgot" how to turn her back…. But Jr. tried to take the credit.

**Six: **Convinced Malfoy was evil and up to something, he fallows him all over school and finds nothing, though manages to fail potions (for Snape, not Slughorn, Lupin retook DADA).

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Oh, and if you have time, please check out a collection of one-shots I'm starting!  
**


	3. School

_**Chapter Two: School

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own the HP Books! But I didn't write them!

* * *

**

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Spells/French

_**Rose's Special Magic**_

_**Combination of French and special power**_

* * *

_**IN LOVING MEMORY OF 9-11, WHERE TOO MANY PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES. ALL WILL LIVE ON IN OUR HEART!**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: 7****th**** year story, for the other years, see end of last chapter!

* * *

**

The whole school was waiting for Beauxbatons to arrive. Durmstrang had arrived, the most popular person being Mr. Krum, the flying instructor. At the front of the mob stood Hermione, Ron, and Jamie (this is what James Jr. will be referred to for the rest of the story).

"I heard that it is an all girl school! Man, the girls will be all over us Hotties, right mate?" Ron said, elbowing Jamie.

"How will they resist my charms?" Jamie asked and the boys chucked. Hermione sighed and wished Ginny was closer to her so they could talk but, sadly, she was with Luna in the back.

Suddenly, the carriages came through and landed. As all the girls walked out and did the little introductions, EVERY guy, other than Dumbledore and Snape, was drooling. Every girl was wearing blue except two, who were in a deep purple. Jamie smirked, wondering how long they were going to last before begging him to date them.

"Don't get your hopes up Junior. No one at that school will touch you with a ten foot pole." Malfoy informed him, strangely without even a sneer. It was only a 'cold truth' kind of voice. Jamie growled, hating being called Junior, it made him sound like a like kid.

"Oh yeah Malfoy, and you think you do?" Jamie challenged. He was about to answer when….

"DRAKEY!" squealed a little three year old girl, who then ran up and hugged his legs. "Up up up up!" She demanded. She was a little over 2 and ½ feet tall and had beautiful blond hair, dimples, and a wide smile. Draco chucked. Everyone watching raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin Prince, hugging a little kid?

"Well then, my favorite little angel has much too much sugar this morning!" Draco commented. Everyone stared at the two, shocked. Who put crazy in his morning tea?

"Nope, nope, nope, just happy to see you! I miss you this much!" She said, hugging his neck before holding out her arms as far as they would go, in that cute little kid way. He chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

"Now, now Victorie, how many times have I told you not to tackle Draco?" asked a Red-Head in purple. Victorie looked down and grumbled something about 13.

"What are we going to do with you, Vicky?" asked Draco. Vicky perked up.

"Give chocolate ice cream?" She asked holding out her hands. Draco chucked. The Purple Girl shook her head.

"Maybe later if you are a good girl." Jamie suddenly snapped out of it. He looked at the beautiful girl with a sneer.

"Wow, whoever you are, I would have hoped you had better taste then Malfoy, just looked at this ugly brat, you slut!" He sneered. Vicky had tears in her eyes and began to sniffle.

Jamie suddenly got slapped. Hard. He turned and saw another beautiful woman and Krum.

"How dare you say such things about my sister and our daughter!" she said, a fire burning deep in her eyes. Krum stood up.

"If I ever hear you call my sister-in-law anything like that again, I will beat the shit out of you. For that comment about my daughter, you can kiss your Quidditch career good-bye; every team manager and member has gotten pictures, hugs, and laughs from my princess. Not even the Cannons would think about taking you on their team as the ball boy!" Krum growled, his accent making the threat more deadly. Jamie's eyes widened. Shit! What had he just gotten himself into?

Gabby then made a 'finger across the neck, your dead' motion. He glanced around and realized EVERY girl from Beauxbatons was looking at him with a combination of hate, disgust, and fury.

Dumbledore then chose that moment to come over, along with Professors' Potter (James for Flying, Lily for Muggle Studies). He smiled like every ones' favorite grandfather. Lily and James were sending each other confused looks about the girls.

"Hello, my I esquire your names and why your uniforms are purple?" He asked, Legilimency- I mean twinkle, running full force.

"My name is Gabrielle Delacour, and I am a Veela." Gabby explained.

Though James' and Dumbledore's minds, a loud "OH SHIT!" could be heard. Jamie just insulted the families Krum AND Delacour!

The Krums were Quidditch stars and huge broom makers, plus were friends with Pure-bloods in England and Bulgarian, including Death Eaters!

The Delacours were even more trouble! Matt Delacour is next in line for the French Minister of Magic. Apolline Delacour owns several Clothing lines, shops, chains, and is every Designers best friend (and from there, EVERY women; Pure-Blood or Muggle, best friend)! The oldest daughter is a 'Muggle Blending' Teacher at Beauxbatons (it is just like Muggle studies, only you learn more and learn how to blend in to places like shopping centers easier). Plus with the girls being Veelas had all men enchanted with them.

Speaking of Beauxbatons, Every single girl is looking at Jamie like dog shit to be scrapped off a shoe. It was commonly known that the young Delacour girls basically ran a "how to get your man" business and had helped at least 3/4 of the school get boyfriends and gave out at least dating advice for the rest. That meant no help from anyone there. Great.

Basically, Jamie just basically made every French and English witch and female Muggle (plus fathers, brothers, and husbands) along a lot of English and Russian Pure-bloods mad at him. Plus the Quidditch teams wouldn't give him a job, which was the only this he was planning on doing after school and neglected him grades.

"My name is Rose Violet Clair Potter-Delacour. I am also a Veela." said Rose. Dumbledore's eyes widened. Lily fainted. James almost fell to the ground. Jamie just stared.

"Well, they took that better then you expected. Now, my dear girlfriend, wanna go say Hello to some people?" Draco asked. Rose smirked.

"Oh, of course boyfriend. I must find out what embarrassing Hoggy-Warts stories you failed to tell me." With that she walked toward the good Slytherins, like Blaise.

"Ooo! Sounds fun! Vicky and I need to see this!" exclaimed Gabby. Draco just gulped and followed them over, all of the students heading into the school.

* * *

As they arrived in the Main Hall, the Slytherin Ghost floated over to Rose. He looked at her and bowed. The students and professors started in shock.

"Oh mistress of 'Next Great Adventure', I have heard of you and your powers from France. Please allow me to take passage; I miss my mentors, friends and family so much! The Slytherin house has fallen far, fallowing a Half-Blood, lead us into a horrible vision of tomorrow. Please help this ghost come to pass!" The Baron half begged Rose. She smiled kindly at him before shooting a counter curse at the Grey Lady.

"I believe you have to ask someone to join you." She genially said. He smiled widely and turned to the Grey Lady before bowing.

"My dear Lady Helena, would you accompany this lonesome ghost to the other side, love?" He asked. The Grey Lady -now known as Helena- giggled like a teenager.

"Of course, I am so happy! That hateful curse to have me steel mother's diatom and hate you all is now lifted. I can ask mother's forgiveness finally and we may now wed. Will you give us your blessing Mistress?" She asked. Rose smiled before raising the Resurrection Ring, Dumbledore's eyes popping out at the site.

"Give you Mother my best, oh and tell her that the prophecy is coming alive once more." Rose said. "**Power of Resurrection, reverse thy self for those who need to fulfill themselves in the great beyond."**

Suddenly a bright light filled the Great Hall, blinding all who watched. When all looked again, Nothing was there. Peeves suddenly went on his hands and knees in front of Rose.

"Please oh please don't kill Peeves Miss Rosie! Peeves will be a good Polygenesis, Peeves swears!" Peeves begged. Rose laughed.

"Now, now Peeves, I have heard much about you from Draco. Don't go making promises you can't keep. I'll make you a deal. You do my prank bidding, and I will supply you with prank supplies, maybe even a WWW catalog. Oh, and I won't kill you. What do you say?" Rose asked. Peeves thought about it for a second.

"Can Peeves prank ickle firsties?"

"No, but second year and above, minus Draco, Blaise, and Tracy. You can prank any and all teachers if you don't get caught doing it, but not Snape or McGonagall. No students or teachers from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang unless I give you a specific person." I told him. He thought about it for a moment.

"Can Peeves prank Headmaster?"

"Yes! I am not so cruel as to tell you no! Do you agree?" She asked.

"Peeves does agree to these terms on his Prankster Honor, much easier to prank this way." Peeves vowed.

"So mote be it." Rose said before throwing a box the size of a ring box at him. He looked at it, confused.

"That box shrinks and grows at the word "Wheezes". It is currently stocked with dungdombs, Hair Color Changing Tonic, Canary Creamers, headless hats, Trick wands, Ton-Tongue toffees, Frog Spawn Soap, Biting Tea cups, Belch powder, Fanged Frisbee, and whatever your friends Gred and Forge put in there. Oh, they told me to tell you there is an 'extra special thing in there for Junior, after all, he tried to take your credit too!' in their weird twin voice thing." She told them, before moving to sit with Draco. The hall stared at, wondering what hell she just released at Hogwarts.

"Yes Mistress!" Peeves said, before flying away, clacking. Rose smiles evilly.

"Oh what fun it is messing up the school with being there less than two hours!"

The rest of the school just gulped.

* * *

**What do you think? Good bad? Dumbles will be Bashed a bit, as will James, Jamie, Lily, and Ron. Snape will be good and happy in this fic (I'm setting him up with an OC)**

**I was kinda sad no one reviewed**. **please review, otherwise i don't want to write.**

_**IN LOVING MEMORY OF 9-11, WHERE TOO MANY PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES. ALL WILL LIVE ON IN OUR HEART!**_

d001632f-4f94-4ba9-96bf-fceb31617f02

1.03.01


	4. Flashbacks

_**Chapter Three: Flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer****: If I owned this would I be writing for FACFICTION when I could be pushing out a multi-million dollar book instead?**

**A Big thanks to slytherinslut13 for pointing out my mistake!  
**

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Spells/French

_**Rose's Special Magic**_

**Combination of French and special power**

The whole school was quiet, strange for dinner time. Each pair of eyes (Hogwarts for the strangeness, Beauxbatons because this is both normal and funny, and Durmstrang because it was dinner-theater) was of Rose. She smiled but was quickly board. She then smiled evilly and stood up.

"Oh, Uncle Sevvie!" She half sang. Snape groaned and looked at her. The rest of the hall gave her a WTF look.

"I swear if you keep using that stupid nick name I will cut you open and use your organs for potion ingredients." He promised as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Then Auntie would cut you open and use YOU for potion ingredients before making you sleep on the couch." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Snape groaned.

"Here five minutes and you ruin my greasy git reputation. What do you want anyway?" He asked. She smiled innocently.

"Auntie figured I would ruin your reputation in five minutes so she wanted me to tell you that she is in her Animagus form and wants you to explain to the old dude now, yes in front of ALL the students." She tilted her head for a moment before giggling. "Oh, and she says that you need to stop threatening her favorite Red-head." She told him. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! Headmaster," He began, turning to him. "I'm not your spy. I am not, nor have I ever been in Love with Evens (he spat this). In fact I'm married to Bianca Delacour. Sadly, that makes me Uncle to that one. Happy?" He asked turned to Rose.

"Oh, come up Uncle Sevvy, you know I'm your favorite! Anyway, come out Auntie Bee!" She said lowering her left arm. I golden snake slithered out. A few nearby girls screamed. The snake then transformed into a tall, tan woman with pitch black hair. She turned to Snape.

"Severus! What have I told you about using your nieces as potion ingredients? Besides, there are enough kids her that look like they are perfectly enough!" She said. Snape pouted (some kids fainted in shock).

"The Headmaster told me no." She smirked.

"Well he never told me anything about it!" She went over to Pansy and looked her up and down, smirking evilly. Pansy scooted away a bit. Bee then looked up to the Head Table.

"Hi Minnie! How are you?" She asked. McGonagall smiled.

"Good and you?"

"Great! Dad says he expects you for tea, he wants a rematch." Bee said.

McGonagall chucked, "He hasn't been me a chess game since our apprenticeship; he's gone senile if he thinks he'll win now!" She exclaimed. Both women chucked.

Dumbledore looked on in shock. His spy wasn't his? He is married and never loved Lily? His deputy knew about this? Damn it! This is not going good.

While the headmaster was thinking this Vicky was plotting.

"I'm board! Tell a story Rosie!" Vicky said. She was looking at all the people looking at her.

"Ok, what story?" Rose asked. She knew this was Vicky's way of 'giving everyone a bone'.

"When did and Drakey met! Then when Mommy and Daddy met! Oh, and Auntie's story!" She said. Rose smiled at her.

"Okay, well Draco's family had a summer home next door to us…"

_Flashback:_

_Rose was wondering around the yard with Gabby. They were both board without Fleur, who was at_ _Beauxbatons. Soon they saw a sad boy their age in the yard next door. He had white-blond hair and was swinging slowly, a pout on his face. Rose suddenly felt like she HAD to go over and talk to him. She looked a bit closer and saw an aura with light purple*** with some dark blue*** mixed in. she smiled._

"_Hi! Wanna play tag!" She asked him. He jumped up in surprise, almost falling off the swing._

"_Who are you?" He asked in a polite voice (he would normally be snobby but her got good feelings of these girls). He looked them over a bit, like all good Pure-Bloods would._

"_We're Rose and Gabby! Now come play! Tag, you're it!" Rose told him, tagging him and running off." Draco looked at her in shock. No one ever 'tagged' him! He was the Malfoy heir! As he started at Rose, he smirked._

'_Maybe,' he thought 'it will be nice to have someone not walk on eggshells around me.' _

_Draco jumped up and ran at Rose, who ducked away and ran. Draco looped around and went after Gabby, who in turn squeaked and took off. _

_This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship_

_FlashBack End_

"You were such a strange kid." Gabby commented, looking at Draco. He snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Three words: Pink hair dye!" Gabby quickly shut up, leaving Draco and Rose chucking.

"Anyway, your Mom and Dad met in a strange way…."

_FlashBack:_

_Rose, Gabby and Fleur were all out shopping one hot summer's day. They had sat down on the edge of a fountain for a short rest. Suddenly a bunch of men walked by them. All but one wolf whistled at the girls, who, in turn rolled their eyes. _

_Suddenly, the quieter one, tripped and accidently knocked Fleur in the fountain. All Froze for a moment before the other boys began to laugh. The man reached out his hand._

"_Please forgive me for my mistake." __The man said, in accented French. Fleur took the hand and pulled the man in the fountain in with her._

_Everyone froze before laughing their heads off, even the two in the fountain._

"_I'm Fleur."__ Fleur told him._

"_Viktor." __Viktor replied, kissing her hand and making Fleur giggle. Gabby and I looked and each other before humming 'Here Comes the Bride'. Fleur in turn splashed us and the others. This quickly became a splash war._

_Flashback end_

"Fleur was so mad at us!" Gabby giggled. I looked to Vicky.

"I really don't know much Auntie's love story. Though I think it has something about singing, parties, alcohol, and death threats." I told them, tapping my chin. Severus looked at us.

"Another word and I tell about the time you got lost in Paris." He warned. My face heated up. I gulped before nodded quickly. Gabby and Draco chuckled.

"What about Mr. Idiot?" Vicky asked in an innocent voice, pointing to Jamie. The boy glared at her.

"Shut up you brat!" he yelled. Tears again weld up in her eyes. Viktor cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles, thus making Jamie quiver in fear.

"Well, there are lots of _Stories_ about him." Rose replied, saying stories twice as loud as the other words, showing exactly how she felt.

"Like?" Asked Vicky.

"Well, one where he peed his pants at the site of an unconscious troll. The one time he fought a sparkly vampire who was only an actor for a world famous movie*** ***. Oh, the time he almost got eaten by a spider." Rose said, before murmuring, "I think me and this spirder could really get along." Causing the table to laugh and Jamie to fume to his friends.

_***** Roses Aura chart**_

_**Blue- Wizard, the darker shade, the more powerful the wizard**_

_**Purple- Veela, Dark is a Veela, Light is Dormant. Veela have wizard and Veela powers.**_

_**Pink- Squib**_

_**Red, Borderline squib, barely able to go to a wizarding school. **_

_**(I may add more later!) **_

_***** *** Had to add it, don't own Twilight**_


	5. Neville

_**Chapter Four: Neville  
**_

**Another chapter! Yay!**

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Spells/French

_**Rose's Special Magic**_

**Combination of French and special power**

As their little group talked, Rose took a quick glance at her brother. He was cute enough, but he had a stuck-up air to him. She used her aura sight on him and chucked. The rest of the group looked at him and saw the glow of her beautiful green eyes and knew what it meant. It took one word for them all to start laughing.

"Red***"

Rose then thought back to the day she got her power tested with her ex-family. He father discovered the man who did the test had been an idiot with a broken wand (coughGilderoy Lockhartcough). The whole test was reversed. The test for her should have been a very deep blue and Jamie's should have been the palest red, just before pink.

An elbow jabbed her side. Rose's eyes shot up. Draco met her eyes before looking sharply to the head table and back. Rose glanced over and saw her 'ex-mother' staring at her nonstop. She blinked a few times at her before mouthing 'It's rude to stare'. Lily gaped at Rose like a fish for a moment before turning and ranting at her husband.

Rose chuckled for a moment before looking around the room. As she reached the Gryffindor table, she paused. Dark blue magic… with white stripes? This isn't good.

Rose quickly got up and walked over to the boy. Said boy flinched away a bit, looking very confused. Rose sat down next to him, frowning slightly.

"Rose Potter-Delacour." She said, holding out her hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He replied, looking confused, before shaking her hand. Rose blinked at him.

"Are you a powerful wizard?" She asked. Neville seemed to deflate at this. Jamie spoke up.

"Him? Please, he's a squib that's here by mistake." Jamie sneered. Neville's frown deepened, but he made no move to deny the comment.

"Neville," Said Rose. He looked up at her. "I'm a magic sensor. I asked you these questions because according to my readings, you should be a powerful wizard."

"He's a Squib!" Jamie half yelled. Rose glared at him for a moment before turning back to Neville. Neville looked sad, like he thought she was making fun of him.

"The thing is you have some blocks on your magic." Neville's head shot up like lightning.

"What! Why wasn't it removed? Who put it there in the first place?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I know about what happened to your parents, so maybe you had some very powerful accidental magic and they didn't want you to accidently hurt yourself? They may have never told anyone you had one and it was never removed? I don't know, I though Med-Witches and Wizards could remove these," She said. "Would you like me to remove them?" Rose finished.

"Yes!" He almost yelled. 'I may have more magic?' he thought. 'This means I could do a lot better in classes. Will Gran be proud? Would Mum and Dad?'

Rose smiled happily at him before sticking he hands out at his aura. She took hold of the blocks and –with Neville's own magic pushing as well- broke the block. Neville was suddenly engulfed in a white light. When it cleared, the sight shocked the room.

Neville's face had lost all his baby fat, giving him a nice aristocratic look. His grew eight inches, leaving him at 6' 5". His skin cleared up and his hair grew out a bit. He looked really good. Rose quickly resized his clothes and stepped back.

"Hm, you look pretty cute," She said causing him to blush a bit, making him look cuter. "Come with me, I know a pretty single witch who'll love to meet you!"

The two crossed the room (all eyes have been on them since Rose moved tables). Rose pushed Neville next to Gabby and plopped down by Draco.

"Rose!" Hissed Gabby. Gabby hated it when Rose played match maker. She would find someone for her when she was good and ready!

"What? He's cute, your single, give it a chance! Would you rather a bind date with Crabbe?" Asked Rose, making Gabby shudder, "Anyway, Neville, this is my sister Gabrielle, Gabby, this is my new friend Neville." Gabby sent Rose another glare before turning to Neville and shaking his hand. Neville had a bright smile on his face as he shook her hand.

So, what do you do for fun around here?" Rose and Draco, who smirked.

"Quidditch!" He said, making Rose jump up and grab his hand.

"Lets get Viktor to Referee!" Said Rose, and they jumped up to the front table.

_**Sorry this took so long and is short, I've had trouble with ideas for the story later. I MADE A PIC OF ROSE! Its my profile picture if you want to see it!**_

_***** Roses Aura chart**_

_**Blue- Wizard, the darker shade, the more powerful the wizard**_

_**Purple- Veela, Dark is a Veela, Light is Dormant. Veela have wizard and Veela powers.**_

_**Pink- Squib**_

_**Red- Borderline squib, barely able to go to a wizarding school. **_

_**White- Block**_

_**(may add more!)**_


	6. Sadly, an AN

I'm sorry to say I'm taking a little brake from this story. I have hit a road block and can't get past is. I've tried writing other things (which one is finished and will be up shortly. I'll post the others if they are ever finished), writing anyway (It sucked), and reading other types of stories.

I should have learned, never post a story I haven't already finished, I get stuck and disappoint readers

Anyway, I have a few Ideas I would like to put up here (And a vote on my profile).

Just to warn you, I don't plan on posting for a while ether way.

The ideas are:

James not being all bad (It was all Lily who wanted to give Rose away)

Elder Malfoys', Good Neutral or bad?

Should Rose be entered in the tournament or just watch her brother make a fool of himself?

Cedric, Good or Bad ***?

Luna, Friend or foe?

Lily good?

Lily bad?

A/N: Thank you Lunar202 for pointing out I didn't add Lily

*** When I was trying to get ideas floating, I make a story with him evil, it was hard but fun.

Also, If you have any ideas for pairings, let me know, but the fixed ones are Snape/Bee, Rose/Draco, Neville/Gabby, Fleur/Vickor.

Thank you.


	7. Hiatus

_**I'm Sorry to say, I'm taking a Hiatus on this story.**_

**I've lost my notes and my muses for this work. **

**As I hate it when this happens, I have decided that from now one, I shall only be posting pre-completed work or one-shots.**

**I may come back to it one day, but for goodbye for now.**


End file.
